<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Start by WritingTamale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470192">A New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale'>WritingTamale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Slow Burn, losers in their twenties, they don't forget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTamale/pseuds/WritingTamale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie decide to move together to start new lives in New York. Richie thinks things are going to be different, but somehow things end up remaining the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would be a lie if Richie Tozier said he wasn’t ungodly nervous. The hours he should have spent packing were being spent in the bathroom both puking and hyping himself up to continue putting his whole life into boxes. He wasn’t scared of the move, Richie prayed day and night to leave Derry. The essential problem was that a day from that night, it would be just him and Eddie.</p><p>“Let’s move in together, I’m 21 and I can’t take being babied by my mom anymore Rich,” Eddie’s voice from a few months ago was clear as day in Richie’s mind. Picturing those brown eyes glancing at him with desperation made Richie clench the toilet harder.</p><p>“Get it fucking together Richard, what are you going to do? Have panic attacks every day when you live with him?” Richie groaned to himself, resting his forehead on the toilet seat.</p><p>He didn’t bring his head up till he heard a ding from his cellphone. Richie’s head whipped up from the seat and tentatively reached for the phone. Sure enough, it was a text from Eddie which hit him with another whopping flip of his stomach. He whispered himself a pep talk before finally opening up the text message.</p><p>It was a picture of Eddie standing in front of what looked like way too many boxes for just one room with a bright smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>
  <em>All done, how is it going for you?</em>
</p><p>“Fuck, it’s unfair how cute you are,” he wanted nothing more than to tell him that but instead opted to stage a photo of himself sitting on the toilet giving the same thumbs up with the same smile.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect, taking my last big shit in Derry</em>
</p><p>It took two minutes for Richie to receive a message from Eddie full of obscenities and how dare he even send a photo like that. Richie laughed knowing full well that this action would have led Stanley to chastise him for being an idiot.</p><p>“Okay, Richie,” With that, he managed to bring up self out of the bathroom and back into his room spending the next few hours packing everything he wanted and could. Once he was done he took a few steps back to admire the now empty room. Though he wanted nothing more than to leave behind the painful memories of Derry, there was a small part of him that would miss the good things. The quarry with the other losers, the times he spent in this room playing video games with Eddie when they were younger and telling Stanley or Beverly his deepest secrets.</p><p>Before he could get too emotional, Richie’s mom stepped behind him placing a tender hand on Richie’s upper back.</p><p>“My big boy is finally becoming a man,” she pulled Richie into a tight embrace which Richie reciprocated happily.</p><p>“I’m going to miss the two best things in Derry, you and dad,” tears stung his eyes slightly wanting nothing more than to stay in his mom’s arms.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too funny man, it’s going to be hard to keep up with your father,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek laughing softly. “But wow, you’re going to be moving to New York with your childhood crush,” his mom nudged Richie with her elbow.</p><p>“Maggie stop,” Richie raised his eyebrows giving her a super serious face.</p><p>“Richard,” she responded just as serious. “Everything is going to be okay, tell him how you feel, and then let me know how it goes,” she broke her expression with a wink. Richie jokingly smacked her upper arm before yawning.</p><p>“Okay out mom, I’ll miss you so much I’ll call you when I get there knowing Eddie he’s going to want to leave super early so I probably won’t be seeing you guys,” Richie gave her one last hug before seeing her out and collapsing onto his bed – the one thing not going. He didn’t bother changing into his sleeping clothes knowing full well that he would be too tired to want to get ready in the morning.</p><p>Richie woke up to what sounded like someone being murdered. Groaning he fluttered his eyes open watching a blurry shape move around his room nonsense spewing out of the shapes mouth. Confused Richie lazily put his glasses on realization hitting him as he watched Eddie grab boxes and move them out of the room.</p><p>“Fuck – shit!” Richie jumped out of bed stumbling on his own feet.</p><p>“That’s all you have to say, Richie? What the fuck – I told you I’d be here at 6 am we have a seven-hour drive ahead of us and it’s like 7 am we are so behind,” Eddie ranted as Richie watched him in awestruck. “I had to wake your mom up and I love her, so the last thing I wanted to do was to disturb her and your dad – do you know how rude that is Richie?” He stopped walking expecting an answer from him only to see Richie staring at him in awe. His mouth agape and eyes wide, Eddie took a stray pillow and threw it at Richie. “God damnit Richie! Wake up and let's go.”</p><p>Richie shook his head snapping himself out of whatever spell Eddie had over him and quickly started to help Eddie out with the boxes. As he passed his mom he watched as she gave him looks and once Eddie was outside she quickly rushed to his side.</p><p>“It’s the constant ranting that does it for you?” Maggie joked.</p><p>Richie’s face became bright red quickly looking over to make sure Eddie wasn’t back already. “Shush mom, stop it please – and no it’s how damn cute he is,” he groaned watching as Eddie walked back into the house and it was the first time seeing him. He was in a tight t-shirt, his lean muscles from his years of running showing through accompanied by a pair of grey joggers that Eddie almost always wore driving Richie crazy. Maggie helped Richie snap out of it by smack his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re staring a little too much Casanova,” She whispered to Richie.</p><p>Eddie took notice giving them a confused look. “Sorry Mrs. Tozier, I’m just a bit stressed I don’t want to worry my mom and it’s going to be a long drive,” he gave her an apologetic look which was met by a soft smile from Maggie.</p><p>“Call me Maggie sweetie, you’ve known me long enough and you’re taking this demon off of my hands,” Maggie pointed at Richie laughing. “But in all seriousness, it’s okay don’t worry things will be fine just relax and take it slow,” she pats his cheek. “I’ll leave you guys alone tell me when you’re leaving okay?” with that she left the two of them alone.</p><p>“Hey Rich, are you okay?” Eddie asked turning his attention to him his eyes full of sincerity.</p><p>Richie felt his heart skip a beat but managed to give Eddie a heartfelt smile. “Yeah I am bud, just still waking up might have to get a coffee on the way there,” he chuckled patting his shoulder. “Come on, just a few more boxes and we are off.”</p><p>The two of them continued working hard after that, both seeming to show off by grabbing one more box at a time. They shared endless banter, laughter and playful fighting before finally at 7:30 am they were ready. They both sat in the U-Haul, Eddie gripping the steering wheel in quiet stress and Richie sighed softly.</p><p>“Hey Eddie, it’s okay – we’re finally leaving, we’re going to start a brand new life and we’re going to kill it okay? Everything is going to be okay,” Richie smiled shyly reaching a hand out and placing it softly on top of Eddie’s hand.</p><p>Eddie looked over to Richie surprisingly not taking his hand back, something Richie would be sure to keep in mind for future thoughts. “Are you sure Rich? I’m scared that this is all just some big mistake and we’re going to end up on the streets,” Richie could feel the slight shake in his hand as well as the shake in his voice.</p><p>That was a slight fear of his too – he not only agreed to move in with Eddie because Richie didn’t want to lose him but he wanted to begin his stand up career. He couldn’t let Eddie know this though, he had to be a rock for Eddie even if it meant not being one for himself. “I’m sure Eddie, we’ll make it through whatever is thrown at us we fought a killer clown I think we can live in New York.”</p><p>Eddie laughed, and god did the sound of that make Richie’s entire day.  “You’re right okay – okay Richie, let’s do it,” he nodded, and with the same confidence that Eddie has deeply hidden inside of him, he turned on the U-Haul and began their seven-hour journey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>